Color My Life
by LeStrangexx
Summary: Post DH, very AU. 10 song shuffle. Rated T for subject matter.
1. 1 Catch My Disease

**Catch My Disease by Ben Lee-**

_So please baby please_

_Open your eyes_

_And catch my disease_

_So please baby please_

_C'mon and catch my disease_**  
><strong>  
>Luna liked muggles.<p>

Draco didn't care for them or for their wonky contraptions.

"I would very much like it if you just tried it, Draco." He stared at her with a skeptical gaze. "It's almost like you're flying. Almost, but there's not a chance of you falling off of your broom that'd you would have otherwise." Muggles and their children passed them with excited smiles on their faces. "Please, once you try it, you'll love it and want to go again."

He snorted, "I highly doubt that." His eyes slid up to look at the grey sky. "Don't they close these things if it begins to rain. It appears that it should rain at any moment."

"We must hurry then!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up a concrete pathway that was enclosed by a metal fence on either side. "I don't want you to miss this chance. The wind in your hair and being able to let out a shriek... it's so liberating really. I'm sure you'll love it, Draco! Hurry!"

Draco sighed heavily and let the small woman lead him to their destination. Secretly, Draco's real reason for attempting to avoid this adventure was his fear of heights, but if Luna wished for him to ride a roller coaster, he would. "Alright Luna, but there's no need to pull my arm out of its socket."

"Oh, you'll just be addicted, Draco! It's really such a fantastic feeling."

He begged to differ although his agreeing smile said otherwise.


	2. 2 Summer Skin

**Summer Skin by Death Cab For Cutie-**

_I don't recall a single care  
>Just greenery and humid air<br>Then Labor day came and went  
>And we shed what was left of our summer skin<em>

"Dad, I'm coming in," Luna called into the newly reconstructed home as she pushed the front door closed with her hip, for her arms were full of various jars of herbs and spices. The scent of Xenophilius's favorite tea washed over her, a smile rising to her lips. Regardless of the weather, her father always found it necessary to make some sort of tea. Even on that particular day he needed to have his tea.

She was one of the few people that actually enjoyed the beverages he would brew, most likely because she was raised with it. Not only did she appreciate the tea, but her favorite time of year to have it was in the middle of the summer on the most humid of days. For some odd reason, the two were both particularly calm on those types of days. Tea time was an especially serene time for them on the muggiest of days.

It happened to be on a day like that when she had brought Draco to meet her father. At the time, he was just one of her friends, but he wanted something more than that. Neither of the Lovegoods seemed to notice. Nothing more was expected of the two. The tea, to him, tasted quite awful, but he was desperate to make a good impression upon the insane man. To do this, he simply sat smiling as he took small sips.

Xenophilius had not responded to his daughter in quite some time. "Dad?" She dumped the containers onto a small, yellow table that sat in the front room of the home. It was unlike him to not reply at some point to her. Never did he answer right away, but he got around to it within the two minutes of her calling to him. Panic struck her. There had to be something wrong.

Her feet carried her as fast as they could through the rounded rooms. Xeno didn't like rooms with corners; he often explained that corners were the perfect place for nargles and wrackspurts to hide. Yellow, blue, and red paints covered the walls in the rooms. All of the colors seemed to be just a shade or two away from being a pleasant color for the walls of a home.

On the top most floor of the cylindrical home was Xenophilius's bedroom. Luna paused at the door, thinking the absolute worst. "Dad, are you in there?" No answer. "Do the wrackspurts just have your mind?" Still no answer. "Alright, I'm coming in. I just-" The words caught in her throat. "Dad?" His head rested against the desk table, eyes wide open. "Daddy?" A glass filled with what looked like a thick, brownish-purple liquid stood on the desk beside him. "Xenophilius Lovegood, answer me," she barely choked out before a piece of paper floated towards her with the breeze that came from the open window above him.

_A potion that will cure your nargle infestation for life! All you need are a few simple ingredients, swallow it down, and you'll be free of the pesky critters! _

The worst possible outcome was the reality. "Dad," she whispered, collapsing against the wall. Luna Lovegood had just lost her father the exact same way she lost her mother; summertime experiments.

That day the dreamers dreams shattered along with her heart, and she would never be the same again.


	3. 3 Braille

**Braille by Regina Spektor-**

_I'm still an ass hole playing with candles  
>Blowing out wishes blowing out dreams<br>Just sitting here and trying to decipher  
>What's written in Braille upon my skin...<em>

"Luna," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

She smiled a dim smile up at him. "These muggles have an odd way of releasing their sorrows, don't they? It seemed like a somewhat decent idea at the time," she laughed quietly. Her thin fingers ran along the scars on her bare sides. Shaking her head, her smile faded. "I wonder what went through my head, to be honest. An arse I was that day... trying to set my mum's dress on fire with muggle turpentine and matches." She pulled her hair out of her face a forced another laugh out. "I was really quite daft, wasn't I Draco?"

Draco stared at the scars that he knew existed from the pain she felt years after her mother left her. "You were brilliant, Luna." His tall, thin frame leaned against the doorjamb. "Still are honestly." He shrugged. "We all make mistakes."

"I wish I could decipher it." Her fingers continued to travel down the timeline made of deep purple remains of gashes. "Dreams and loss, probably. Nargles, perhaps. I'm still an arse for even paying so much thought to it."

Grey eyes studied her movements, sad and slow. This was the new way of Luna Lovegood, as she had changed drastically since the death of Xenophilius. He was her rock; he kept her head in the clouds. Once he was gone, she crashed onto the rocky ground of reality, all of her dreamy ways crushed in the process. "You know, if he had caught me, he'd have probably told me that there was some good in it." She shook her head once again. "Perhaps it's better that he's gone."

His eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You don't mean that, Luna," he replied quickly. "You were the most important thing in your father's life and he in yours. Don't ever say that."

Tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Well, what if it is true? What if I was just blind my entire life, and now for the first bloody time I can see?" A droplet slid down her cheek. "What if-" Her eyes caught his. "Why does he have to be dead?"

There was no answer he could give her. He had both of his parents. Not one way could he relate to her situation with both her mother and father gone. "Come to bed, Luna. Some sleep would do you good." 


	4. 4 Dearest

**Dearest by Buddy Holly-**

_You may-ay-ay-ay be a million miles away  
>Please believe me ummm yeah when you hear me say<br>I love you, I love you_

"I have to go, Draco." Her blonde hair fell over her face as she hastily packed clothes into a suitcase. Like most things with Luna, this trip was sudden. She had never even mentioned such a thing to him until that morning after he had woken up to his favorite sight in the world; his woman in his arms. "My father would have only wanted one thing, and that would have been for me to go, I think."

He didn't want her to go. The very last thing he wanted to do was to let her leave him. What if something happened to her, and she was never seen again? What if she _did_ find the creature she was speaking of, the Crumpled something-or-other, in Switzerland or Sweden (he couldn't quite remember which), and it was something completely awful and horrible? These were ways he most definitely should not have been thinking. She had been trying to teach him to think positively. This was a situation he was unable to do so.

His mind continued to race through every possible scenario. The more he thought about it, the more he hated the thought of her going out on this journey. It was not something he had a particular interest in worrying about, especially with the start of his new job at the ministry. He had Luna to thank for clearing his name enough for him to be able to get a decent job that paid well. "Luna," he was finally able to spit out. There was no way he could let her leave. He would be unable to repay her for clearing his name of all the dirt that had come from the war, or worse, he might never be able to wake up next to her ever again. "Please, don't go."

A dreamy smile was shot back at him. It had been nearly a year since he had seen one like it. "I must." With a wave of her wand, the over packed bag closed with much more ease than if she had tried to do so on her own. "Dad would have wanted it. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

There was no way he was going to be able to change her mind. "Alright," he sighed. "Just promise me that you will come home and not be too terribly long wherever you're going."

"Sweden."

If it were any other time, he would roll his eyes and chuckle lightly at her corrections, but today was the day to just nod in agreement. "And wear this, please." He pressed a ring into her hand. "You don't have to make the commitment, but it would give me some peace of mind to know that no one else will be trying to make a move on you, y'know?"

In her hand was a sparkling diamond ring with emeralds set in the band itself. "Your mother's?" He nodded. "I'd be very happy to wear it, Draco." She leaned up and placed a feather kiss on his cheek before whispering, "I love you."

And then, she was gone.


	5. 5 A Beautiful Mess

**A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz-**

_Well, it kind of hurts_

_When the kind of words you say_

_Kind of turn themselves into blades_

Luna had returned only months before they were married. She had cherished the ring Draco had given her, constantly taking a moment to gaze at the beautiful piece of jewelry. It seemed that while she was gone the silver of the diamond and the green of the emeralds were the only things to really connect her back home.

Unfortunately, she had not found what she was looking for in Sweden, so the woman had gone back to the grief she had felt before, grief and disappointment. When he was alive, her father was her entire world. He was the last family member she had left. Of course she believed every word he told her. Now that he was gone, discovering that almost everything she had heard from him was turning out to be a lie was seriously devastating. 

There was no doubt in Draco's mind that this was taking a toll on their relationship. She had been on edge for weeks, hardly eating and snapping at him. Not to mention this mood didn't help her cooking. It was dreadful, so most nights, he cooked when he returned home from work. That night, he was unable to make it back to the house before her.

Tonight was a good night, however, and the food was edible.

"You really could tell me if you dislike the food," she told him. It was like she didn't believe him when he said that he enjoyed his dinner. "You don't need to lie to me to make me happy."

The word "lie" sliced through him. "Luna, I would never lie to you," he shot back at her. "Not once have I done so, nor do I plan on ever doing so." She nodded simply. "I don't think you understand me. I am not my father. I won't lie to you like he lied."

Her eyes were cold when they looked at him. "You tell me my crazy was endearing." She pursed her lips together in fury. "Nargles and wrackspurts? You call that endearing?" The fork in her hand slammed onto the table. "Those are lies, Draco Malfoy."

"There's no shame in being crazy," he replied to her. "Granted, you were a_ tad_ nuts in school, and you are still to a certain extent. It doesn't make it any less endearing. Perhaps it isn't to most people, but I don't speak for most people, Luna."

"But you only say nice things about me," she grumbled. Her eyes fell to the table. For some reason, she was unable to look him in the eye. "Not one thing you've said since we've been out of school has been bad." By the sickened look that has

"Because that's all there is to say," he explained. "I become so anxious trying to think of new ways to compliment my... my... my beautiful mess."

She didn't want to crack a smile, but she did. 


	6. 6 Across the Universe

**Across the Universe by the Beatles-**

_Limitless undying love_

_Which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on_

_Across the universe_

Luna sat in the center of the large bed with a young boy and girl snuggled into either side of her as she read from the floating book in front of her. "And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life." The book flipped closed by itself as she said softly, "The end."

The children both sat up a bit straighter. "Mummy, couwd you read us anover, pwease?" the little girl requested. "Pwease?" She clapped her hands together. "Mummy, pwease?" Her large, silver eyes looked up at her mother. It was difficult to deny anything to the child when she gave a look like that, but Luna attempted to stay strong.

"Yeah Mum, read just one more?" the boy asked, clasping his fingers together and snuggled deeper into her side, "Please? Rona and I just want to hear one more story."

A smile passed over her features as she glanced down at the little boy. He looked so much like his father, which meant he, in turn, looked very much like Lucius. "You look very much like your grandfather, you know." She pushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "You and your father both have his pointed chin and those grey eyes. Lots of ideas, you all have."

The boy's eyes shifted downward at the mention of his father. "When is dad returning home?" he muttered. "He's been gone forever." A scowl crossed his lips, making him look even more like Lucius and Draco. "He's probably never coming back."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Both the small girl and boy looked up at the doorway where there stood something that brought the biggest grins to both of their faces. "Dad!" The kids scrambled out of bed and into their father's arms happily.

He smiled up at his wife, who gave him a small dreamy smile, which had recently returned to her features, in response. Nothing was going to be changing anytime soon. 


	7. 7 Over My Shoulder

**Over My Shoulder by Mika-**

_Over my shoulder, running away_

_Feels like I'm falling, losing my way_

_Cold and Dry_

_Fog out my daylight, torture my night_

_Feels like I'm falling, far out of sight_

There was a new rise of pureblood mania in England. The only family associated with the Dark Lord that wasn't incarcerated had been put under a 24/7 watch. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had found no peace even in their secluded home in France they had retired to a few short years after the war. Draco was forced to take a temporary leave from his work in the Auror's office.

The name he had taken so much time to rebuild was just crumbling once again. Headlines read: '_MALFOYS ONCE AGAIN SIDING WITH PUREBLOOD SUPREMACISTS?_' or '_MALFOY TAKES A POSITIONS BEHIND NEW PURIST?_' Scorpius and Verona were bombarded with insults and other rude remarks from their fellow students at Hogwarts. Luna was unable to leave the house alone due to the public's view of the family. His entire world was crashing down.

Fire whiskey pumped through his veins, blurring his vision of the bath water he was sitting in. His arms rested on the sides of the tub. A black glob on his left arm glared at him, and he stared back at it to continue the staring contest that it started. The water had turned cold, his hands pruned. Shakily, his nails dug into the blob until he saw four red blurs where black once was. He scratched at his new wounds to create bigger and bigger blurs of red until the black had almost completely disappeared.

Before he was able to finish, a dainty hand gently grasped his arm. "Draco, this is not going to answer anything by any means." Luna pulled his bloody hand away from his left arm. A tear cascaded down her cheek at the gruesome sight. She waved her wand, temporarily closing the wound to prevent further loss of blood. "Only you know what the truth is, and that's all that matters really." Her nose nuzzled into the nape of his neck, and she placed a soft kiss upon the skin. "The children and I both adore you more that words could ever explain."

He had opened his mouth to speak to her, but no words came out. His throat was completely dried out. A wheeze escaped his throat, the burn of the fire whiskey scorching it. "Oh Draco." The whispered tickled the skin of his neck that she had just kissed. "Everything will turn out to be fine. Don't you worry one bit."


End file.
